SAKURABITO
by choo shinigami
Summary: sakura yang mencintai sasuke,sasuke yang menganggap sakura adalah boneka dengan benang yang ada pada tangannya. dan lingkaran itu berakhir dengan benang yang tidak sasuke kira akan putus.


"ngh…sasu..perih..."

Seolah-olah sudah tuli, pria it uterus mempercepat gerak pinggulnya.

"diam kau..

…JALANG"

.

.

.

**NARUTO **** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SAKURABITO ****is mine!**

**WARNING INSIDE!**

**Genres : Romance/agans**

**Main Pair : SASUKE.U/SAKURA.H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merasakan rasa sakit pada kaki kanannya, air matanaya siap tumpah kalau saja pria dihadapannya tidak mengancam akan menghukumnya kalau sampai berani menangis dihadapan pria itu. Pria yang amat ia cintai sepenuh hati, pria yang sejak dulu menjadi majikannya, pria yang sudah merenggut kesuciannya secara paksa, pria yang sekarang tengah menginjak kakinya karna ia menumpahkan segelas air putih diatas kertas pekerjaan milik sang pria. Uchiha sasuke. Sakura mencoba berdiri, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan benturan berat pada kepalanya,kemudian semuanya gelap.

Dulu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi sasuke tidaklah seperti ini, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadiran sakura dirumah ini, namun sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya, yang sasuke lakukan hanya mearahi sakura jika ia melakukan kesalahan, itupun hanya sebentar mengingat mikoto uchiha selalu memarahi sasuke jika ia memarahi sakura. Sakura tau dari awal ia adalah pembawa sial didunia ini, ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan sakura, ayahnya menitipkan sakura pada panti asuhan karna ia merasa sakura bukanlah darah dagingnya, melainkan anak dari hasil perselingkuhan ibunya dan pria lain, ketika itu umurnya 10 tahun, dan semua fakta itu ia dengar dari pengurus panti yang mulai muak dengan keberadaan sakura, sejak kehadiran sakura panti asuhan menjadi jarang mendapat sumbangan. Diam-diam sakura membenarkan semuanya, bahwa dia… hanyalah pembawa sial.

.

.

.

Hari itu pada musim panas ketika umurnya 12 tahun, sakura kecil yang tengah bermain ayunan sendirian meliahat mobil mewah berhenti di depan bangunan panti, salah satu pintu terbuka, seorang perempuan seumuran dengan ibu pengurus panti turun bersama laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah sang suami, pakaian mereka terlihan mewah walaupun hanya pakaian santai biasa. Disusul oleh dua orang bocah laki-laki, salah satu dari mereka sepertinya seumuran dengan sakura,dan yang satunya lagi kalihatan lebih dewasa. Mereka berjalan bersama kearah pintu panti yang disambut oleh Karin baa-sama—pengurus pantiasuhan— sakura kecil tidak terlalu mengerti saat itu, mengapa matanya terus menerus menatap bocah laki-laki bermbut aneh yang terlihat seumuran dengannya.

Seperti mimpi ketika tiba-tiba Karin baa-sama mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah orang tua baru sakura. Mimpinya terasa sangat nyata ketika ia sedang duduk bersama keluarga barunaya. Uchiha.

"nah sekarang namamu adalah Uchiha Sakura, kau mengerti kan sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk kikuk "i…iya baa-sama"

"sakur- chan cukup memanggilku kaa-san, nah… itu tou-san, itu itachi-nii,itu sasuke-nii"

Sakura memandang satu persatu kaluarga barunya "T..tou-san? i..itachi-nii dan.. sasuke-nii?"

Fugaku uchiha dan Itachi memandang sakura dengan tatapan hangat, sakura menatap sasuke, ia tau, ia paham.. sasuke membencinya.

Kebencian sasuke semakin menjadi ketika kadua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat setahun setelah sakura tinggal dirumah itu. Pada hari pemakaman sasuke bahkan memaki sakura dihadapan semua orang mengatakan bahwa sakura adalah penyebab segalanya, dia masih ingat jelas apa yang sasuke katakan…

.

.

.

"dasar.. PEMBAWA SIAL"

Sakura tau ia adalah pembawa sial. Ya… ia memang pembawa sial.

.

.

Setelah hari pemakaman itu sakura sama sekali tidak bertamu dengan sasuke, sasuke memutuskan bersekolah keluar negeri sementara dirinya tetap tinggal di mansion uchiha bersama dengan Itachi yang sekarang tengan mengelola perusahaan uchia menggantikan mendiang sang ayah.

Itachi adalah sosok seorang kakak yang baik, ia selalu mencukupi kebutuhan sakura. Meskipun terpaut 5 tahun, namun pribadi itachi yang sangat dewasa terkadang membuat sakura memiliki sosok seorang ayah.

Menginjak usia 21 tahun, sasuke akhirnya pulangdari luar negeri. Dan disinilah semuanya dimulai.

.

.

.

"maaf sasuke-sama, aku tidak sengaja" sakura meringis mengusap kakinya.

"sekarang pergi dari hadapanku sialan!"

Dengan agak sedikit tertatih sakura pergi dari ruang kerja sasuke.

Sakura berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sendu. Seandainya disina masih ada itachi, batinnya berbisik lirih. Tiba-tiba ponsel sakura diatas meja bergetar, dengan tatapan sulit diartikan sakura hanya memandang layar ponsel tersebut tanpa berniat menekan tombol hijau, ia tau, sakura sangat mengerti apa konsekwensinya jika ia melakukan hal itu. **Sasori calling. **Sakura ingat apa yang dilakukan sasuke ketika sakura diantar pulang oleh sasori 3 bulan yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"berani-beraninya kau pergi dengan setan merah itu sialan!" sasuke menjambak rambut sakura dengan sangat kencang

"a-ampun sasuke-sama, aku hanya diantar pu—"

PLAK!

"DIAM! KAU HARUS DIHUKUM!"

Sasuke merobek kasar kemeja milik sakura secara paksa kemudian menggunakan kain tersebut untuk mengikat kedua tangan sakura di salah satu tiang ranjang . dengan sama kasarnya sasuke melucuti secara paksa semua yang melekat pada tubuh sakura, sasuke memandang tubuh polos sakura, sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa berkobar, meskipun ini bukan pertama kali baginya menyetubuhi seorang wanita, namun entah mengapa hanya dengan melihat sakura tanpa busa dipadu dengan tatapan mata sayu sakura yang terus terusan mengeluarkan airmata membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa bangga, ia bangga karna wanita ini adalah sakura—entah mengapa.

"kumohon jangan sasuke-nii" sakura terisak pelan. Tidak boleh, sasuke tidak mencintainya, sasuke tidak boleh melakukan ini dengan sakura, ini salah.

"aku bukan kakakmu bodoh" sasuke berbisik dengan suara rendah. Matanya menyusuri tubuh sakura secara perlahan. Lehernya, kulitnya yang putih tanpa noda, payudaranya, kewanitaan sakura yang memerah, sasuke bahkan langsung menegang ketika membayangkan kaki jenjang itu akan membelit pinggul sasuke nantinya. SHIT! Semenggoda itukah adik tirinya? Sasuke menyeringai, bukan hukuman kan kalau hanya disetubuhi saja?

.

.

Ini hanya tiga chapter sepertinya, haloo semua maaf kalau ada typo atau ada yang ngerasa aneh karna alur ceritanya agak rancu,, saya hanya newbie disini. Jadi mohon kritik dan saran untuk chapter depan. Untuk flame silahkan PM jangan mengotori kolom ripiu.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian mengenal saya di akun facebook Rirrin nanda, atau malah belum sama sekali? Hahaha XD

Dulu saya sempat menjadi silent rider atas nama sakura kecil, rin sakurachi, tapi kemudian saya fakum dikarenakan kesibukan kuliah. Oiya saya mau Tanya, apakah sebaiknya adegan lemon saya skip? Soalnya saya nggak jago sih bikin lemon :3 apa mau lemon tapi alakadarnya(?) aja?

Oke, akhir kata RNR please :3


End file.
